Harry Potter and the Alternative story
by Maya Sunshine
Summary: What would the world have been like if Tom Riddle never became Lord Voldemort? An alternative story of Harry's teenage years. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi there! As you may notice, this is a remake of my fic. I was really rather displeased with it, and so I decided to just rewrite the entire story. I hope no one is disappointed, 'case I know I'm not.  
A short firts chapter, just to get going.  
Please review!**

_

* * *

_

_What if Harry's parents hadn't died?_

_What if Tom Riddle never became evil?_

_What would the world have been like?_

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining brightly on the afternoon of August the 31st, 1995. Harry Potter was lying on his back in the grass, behind the small house in Godric's Hollow. With closed eyes, he faced the light blue sky, his hands comfortably placed behind his neck. It was a gorgeous, late summer day, but Harry found it difficult to focus on the present. His mind kept drifting to the day that was quickly coming closer. The departure might've saddened him, and even though he loved being free from school, it was like going home. Both starting and leaving school was like going home.

"Harry?" Startled by the voice, the fifteen-year old boy sat up hastily, his eyes blackening by the sudden motion, and the blood raced back to place. Turning, he noticed the red-headed woman standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall, smiling at him. "We're eating now. Come on."

"Sure, mum." He replied, brushing himself off as he stood and followed his mother into the house.

**

* * *

**

To Harry's great joy, September was finally there, and before he knew it he was standing at King's Cross, between platforms nine and ten. Firmly pushing his trolley along, he reached the brick wall, which really was so much more than just a brick wall.

"Right then." Said James, popping up from behind his son. "You go first, son, and we'll be right there." Nodding cheerily, Harry walked around his trunk. Gripping the trolley securely, he then leaned casually against the wall. It only took a mere second before he slid through and found himself on platform 9 ¾, surrounded by children of all ages and their parents. On the railway track stood a handsome, deep red locomotive, followed by uncountable carts, onto which bags, trunks and owl cages were being lifted. Moving over, his mum and dad then appeared behind him.

"Right then, come along." James said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder as they approached the steaming engine. His eyes darting between the students, Harry searched for his best friend, Ronald Weasley. They'd met on his very first trip to Hogwarts, when Ron had accidentally tripped over him and sent them both sprawling. Since that day, it was virtually impossible to keep them apart. Unfortunately, though, Harry could spot no fiercely ginger hair, so he let the matter be.

"Alright then, do you have everything?" Lily said before letting a steward grab Harry's trunk and heave it up into the train.

"Yeah, 'course." He replied nonchalantly.

"You sure? Robes, wand, books, broom, cauldron…?"

"_Yes_, Mum, I have it all." He said tiredly, trying hard not to roll his eyes. James snickered from behind him, but fell silent at the look his wife shot him.

"Okay then. If you have forgotten anything, I'll just send it later…" This time, Harry did roll his eyes. "Oh, whatever. Come here." He let his mother embrace him, but was quick enough to avoid her kiss. "Very funny." She said, grinning at her son. Harry turned to his dad, who also hugged him, though only fleetingly.

"I'll see you at Christmas then." Harry said as he pulled the door open and climbed up.

"Yes you will. Have a good time." James said, closing the door after Harry.

"Try not to get yourself killed, and use that map _wisely_." Lily said. Harry beamed.

"Will do." The train puffed, a whistle blew and the train started rolling. Harry waved for a moment, but then set off down the carriages to find his friends. Half way through the train, he spotted Draco Malfoy, the pale, blonde, arrogant pure-blood wizard who lived to make life hell for Harry. Why he didn't know. Slytherin and Gryffindor just didn't like each other, of principal.

"Well look who it is. Harry Potter." Draco drawled as he caught sight of Harry, staring at him from the aisle outside the compartment. Rising, Draco walked over to the doorway, standing mere feet from Harry. "All alone are we? Where're your friends? Oh, no, sorry, you don't have any, do you?"

"Oh, stuff it." Harry growled, scurrying past the sniggering Slytherins.

"Yes, run along why don't you." Malfoy called after him, before slamming the door shut and settling back in with his fellow Slytherins. A few carts later, Harry finally found the person he'd been looking for.

"Ron!" he exclaimed, marching into the compartment. Sitting together with Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger was indeed Ron, who looked up at his name. His face broke into a smile as he saw who it was.

"Harry! We were wondering when you'd turn up, mate."

"Hiya Harry." Seamus said, lifting his hand in greeting.

"Ron, Seamus." He sat down opposite Ron, by the window, and leaned back. Hermione had her nose in a book, and Ginny was intently reading a piece of parchment, the contents of which Harry could not see. The Weasley girl usually tagged along with them, and Harry really didn't mind. She was nice, a bit shy perhaps, but funny and rather witty. Hermione didn't have a lot of people to hang around with, but truth be told, Harry enjoyed her company, even though she could be extremely annoying with her know-it-all attitude. In any case, however reluctant she may be to it, Hermione often helped him with his homework, and he really was her forever grateful for it.

"So, what's up?" Ron sighed.

"Not much. Hey, guess who got the badge?" For a moment, Harry felt rather confused, but it dawned on him after a second or two. Prefects, fifth year, right.

"No, who?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Neville." Harry burst out laughing.

"_Neville_? Well, I suppose he's the one out of the five of us who is most suited for it." Ron smirked at this. "Who else?" Ron raised an eyebrow, his eyes siding towards Hermione for only a split second and then back. "Can't say I'm surprised." Harry saw Hermione smile contently from behind her book, even though she didn't acknowledge their talking about her.

"Feels good to be going back." Seamus said, grinning.

"Sure does. Hey!" Harry remembered. "You'll never guess what my dad gave me." Reaching into his backpack, Harry rummaged about for a minute before extracting an old piece of parchment, cracked at the edges and thoroughly yellow.

"Parchment. Great, Harry." Ginny said sceptically. Harry only shot her a sarcastic look, and pulled his wand out. This movement made even Hermione put her book down.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione raised her eyebrows, but remained silent. In an instant, faded writing appeared on the large piece of parchment.

"Whoa. What's that?" Seamus said, leaning in closer to have a good look at the appearing map.

"It's a map. The Marauders Map."

**

* * *

**

"… and I wish you all a very good night's sleep." Professor Dumbledore stepped down and students started standing up, making their way to the exit and back to their respective common rooms and dormitories. Hermione was on her feet before Harry'd even registered the Headmaster's words, and she started ushering first years towards the exit.

"Come on, Gryffindor first years, this way please." She said with a voice full of authority and confidence, causing Ron and Harry to roll their eyes at one another. The friends got up, seeing Neville rush after Hermione, looking a bit nervous about the whole Prefect thing.

"Do you think he'll cope with it?" Seamus asked as they walked up the stairs, accompanied by Dean Thomas.

"Dunno. I hope so. He'd be crushed if they decided to take it away from him." Ron said, as they turned a corner and walked over to the portrait.

"Maybe, maybe not. If he's that stressed about it then maybe he'd prefer to just leave it." Harry shrugged.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_." Dean said to the portrait. "Well, that's a good one. At least Neville'll remember it." They all laughed as they walked across the red and gold decorated common room, and headed up the stairs for the boy's dorm. Harry hastily changed into his striped pyjamas, eager to get out of his tie, which felt almost choking after the large portion of treacle pudding he'd had after dinner. The other boys did the same thing, and when they'd all clambered into bed, the door opened to let Neville in.

"Hi there, Neville." Ron grinned. Neville Longbottom just groaned and flung himself onto his bed.

"Did you know that eleven year old girls are _the_ most annoying things on the planet?"

* * *

**Well then. I hope everyone enjoyed this, keep you eyes open for chapter 2!**

**M. Sunshine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! Got a lot to do...**  
**Anyway.**  
**Here's chapter 2. I'm aware that it's painfully short, but I wanted to post SOMETHING. Had a bit of a block on this, but it's easing up.**  
**Please review, much appreciated cc:**

**M. Sunshine**

* * *

First class of the year was Transfiguration, and Harry, together with his fellow Gryffindors, made sure to be outside the classroom in good time. With your Head of House as a teacher for the first class, the last thing you wanted was to be late. Once let inside, Harry grabbed a seat in the middle of the classroom, next to Ron.

"Good morning." They looked up at Professor McGonagall, who was standing in front of her desk, her face ac grave as ever. "I hope you have all enjoyed your holiday and are prepared for a new year of studying." There was a small moan among the students, and Harry thought he might've seen the slightest beginning of a smile on his professor's lips, just for a split second. "Before you leave Hogwarts for your next summer holiday, you will have completed your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. These are the most important exams you will sit until your NEWTs. The results you receive for these tests will determine whether or not you will be allowed to continue studying a subject next year." She looked over the class. "I hope I see at least half of you in my class in your sixth year." It was said casually, but Harry could sense the underlying pressure the old woman was putting on them all. "Now, let's begin…"

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered as McGonagall began lecturing. "Fred and George barely managed to pass enough exams to get through. I wonder if they're really that difficult…" Harry nodded slowly.

"I'm sure it's possible to get good grades." He said back, and Ron grimaced.

"For people like Hermione, yeah." Hearing her name, Hermione turned her head and shot them a murderous look. _Pay attention_, she mouthed before turning back to the talking professor. "She's nuts." Ron said determinedly.

"Tell me something I don't know." They both snickered.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, stop your ridiculous laughter and _pay attention_." McGonagall snapped. Hermione's eyes clearly shouted 'I told you so!'. Both the boys forced themselves to stay quiet for the duration of the class, neither of them wanting the professor to dock any points so early in the year. Finally, the bell rang and set them all free.

"What do you reckon about these OWLs then?" Seamus asked as they trudged towards the dungeons.

"I reckon I'll have the worst summer ever." Ron said gloomily.

"Come off it, Ron, you can hardly do worse than Fred and George!" Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He groaned.

"Look on the bright side. At least by then you only have one more year before you can move out." Dean snickered. They all laughed along with him as the door was thrown ajar and Snape stood aside to let them inside. They fell silent instantly and trooped in after the other Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"I don't get why we always seem to have this bloody class with the Slytherins." Harry breathed to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." Harry jumped as he heard Professor Snape's silky voice from behind him. "Now sit down, before I dock any more." He hastily plopped down in his seat, muttering quietly.

"What has that greasy git got against me?" He was careful to lower his voice so that even Ron had difficulty hearing him.

"Dunno, mate." He replied in an equally hushed voice, before Snape turned to face them and the air became eerily silent.

"In your fifth year," the professor began in his slow voice. "Emphasis will be placed upon your managing to pass your Ordinary Wizarding Levels." Harry snorted inwardly. Like Snape would want _anyone_ to pass his subject: that would merely tell him he'd actually managed to teach them something. Couldn't have that, could he? Well, maybe he'd accept if Malfoy did. At this thought he cast a poisonous look at the blond boy, whose full attention was directed at Professor Snape. Oh, so _now_ he listens, Harry thought.

"Care to share your obviously hugely interesting thoughts, Mr Potter?" Harry jerked at the mention of his name and realised he'd been staring blankly at Malfoy for a few moments.

"Erm… No, sir. Sorry, sir." Snape glared at him for a moment, but then returned to his lecture on the proper way to cut bats wings. Harry sighed quietly. What a lovely year it would be.

**

* * *

**

When the last class of the day was finally over, Harry and the other boys from his dorm made their way up to the Common room.

"You coming?" Harry asked Hermione. She shook her head.

"No, I need to get to the library."

"Right. Well, see you later." He felt obliged to be nice to her, as Dean, Seamus and Ron often gave her a hard time. Sometimes he agreed with them, but in all honesty, Hermione was a good and clever person, and she _did_ help him out a lot. She smiled and waved before hurrying away.

"She is completely barking." Ron stated matter-of-factly as they slumped down on the couches by the fire in the Gryffindor tower.

"May be. But admit it, you like her." Dean said smugly.

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you do!" Seamus interjected, causing Ron to throw a book at his head. "Hey!"

"Come on guys, let it go." Harry said, smirking at Ron, who was glaring at the others. Neville was just sitting quietly in an armchair, looking vaguely interested.

"All right, Neville?" Harry asked, as Ron and Seamus started setting up for a game of chess, Dean watching with amused interest. Neville started and looked up at Harry.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine." He said, a faint smile on his lips. Harry frowned ever so slightly.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." He replied, trying a grin before opening his Herbology book and burying his nose in it. Harry let the matter be, and got his Transfiguration book out to start on the large amount of homework they had been given.

Just when they were about to go to dinner, Hermione reappeared, carrying a heavy load of books. She was almost toppling over when Ron found the kindness to help her. He rushed over and grabbed four of the dangerously wobbling volumes. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

"Where do you want them?" Ron asked, his ears flaming crimson. Harry snickered, and motioned for the other boys to follow.

"Let's go." He said, and they all fought fits of laughter at Ron's attempts to help the studious girl while they trudged through the castle. Taking they're usual seats at the Gryffindor table, they helped themselves to the freshly cooked food, chatting noisily as to be heard over the cacophony of voices in the Great Hall. After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione joined them, both strangely quiet. Harry hid his smirk in his glass of pumpkin juice. It was about time Ron stopped being such an idiot and realised that he liked Hermione. They sat down next to each other (just a tad closer than they normally would have). Harry refrained from rolling his eyes and instead turned to talk about Quidditch with Seamus.

**

* * *

**

"D'you reckon he knows we know?" After dinner, Hermione had declared she would be returning to the library. Everyone had just nodded or shrugged. However, when Ron put in he would be joining her the reactions were different: Dean had stared, Seamus had coughed and almost choked on his cookie and Harry had bit his tongue not to laugh. Ron just glared, and then stalked after the flustered girl. Harry and the others then proceeded to the Common room, in which they were now lounging.

"Probably not." Harry replied, popping one of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans into his mouth (Spearmint!). Dean snickered.

"Moron." They all grinned widely. "Though, it was bound to happen some time." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Honestly, he's been fancying her since day one. He's just too proud to admit it." He rolled his eyes. "She's nice." He then added.

"Oh Merlin, not you too." He chucked a cushion at Seamus.

"Stuff it. You know what I mean."

"Whatever." Harry snorted and picked up his Transfiguration book.

"Anyone got a clue as to how we're going to get all of this done by Friday?" The other boys groaned in unison.

"Don't mention it." Dean said, throwing his head back, letting it hit the headrest of the chair. "How the hell are we supposed to pass these OWLs?"

"Beats me." Seamus said matter-of-factly. "Honestly, don't worry so much. Just study a bit and then do it." He shrugged. "They're just exams."

"Yeah, but exams that determine if we can go on studying a subject." Harry said thoughtfully.

"And would you really mind losing a few?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then don't worry." Harry merely rolled his eyes. He didn't much care, but he didn't want to disappoint his mum either. Besides, he wanted a decent job when he was done at Hogwarts. And the way to get it was to study. He groaned.


End file.
